Loyal Puppy
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Kira realizes just how much he loves his captain after Gin praises him for his hard work. GinxKira. KiraxGin.


**This is my first FF! Hope y'all like it! ;) **

**Summary: Kira realizes just how much he love his captain after Gin praises him for his hard work.**

**Rating: M (SMEX!)**

**- DO NOT own Bleach! :( (because there would be smexy yaoi everywhere if I did!)-**

**Pairing: GinxKira (so cute!) :***

**I hope this story is somewhat good! Critisism is encouraged! Now! Onto the story! **

**Title: Loyal Puppy**

* * *

**The three hollows disintegrated in front of Kira. He sheathed his Zanpaktou and turned to his captain, who had been watching the whole fight.**

**"Good job Izuru!" Gin Ichimaru clapped. "I knew ya could do it! Ya just had ta practice yer fightin' here in the material world! And ya killed all those hollows just ta protect me!" Gin stepped forward and patted Kira on the head. "Yer such a good boy Izuru! Always tryin' ta help me and watch out fer me! Yer like a little loyal puppy!" Gin chuckled and Kira blushed deeply.**

**At the sound of his captain's compliment, Kira felt a wave of pure affection come over him towards Gin. It made him want to be closer to his captain, in order to help him even more. Kira wanted to make sure he could protect Gin Ichimaru in every way.**

**Over the next few weeks, there wasn't any time when Kira wasn't training to get stronger, or doing paperwork to help his captain. Ichimaru spent his time laughing at Kira for taking on so many tasks, but he made sure to keep praising his lieutenant for doing such a good job.**

**And the more Gin praised Kira, the harder Kira wanted to work to prove just how loyal he was, and how much he cared for Gin.**

**One night, after working hard all day, Kira finally collapsed from exhaustion and training. He sat on one knee, leaning against Wabisuke, panting hard. Sweat covered his body and the cool night air made him a little dizzy. Gin had been lying there watching Kira practice, and jumped a little when Kira fell over. Realizing that Kira was still somewhat stable, Gin relaxed again and chuckled.**

**Kira looked over at his captain with a surprised look. "What's so funny Captain Ichimaru?"**

**Gin's ever-present smile widened. "Izuru, yer workin' too hard. I told ya that ya need ta take a break every once in a while. Ya don't need ta keep pushin' yerself just ta prove yerself ta me. Yer already my lieutenant ain't ya?" He stood up and walked over to where Kira was kneeling and bent down next to him. "Since yer so tired, I'll carry ya back ta my room, it's closer. But don't expect me ta do it again. This should be a lesson ta not overwork yerself. Do ya understand Izuru? That should be taken as an order." Gin stood up and held out his hand to Kira. "We should get back before ya catch a cold from sweatin' so much."**

**Kira took Ichimaru's hand and used Wabisuke as a crutch to get himself up on his feet. He had so little strength, his whole body was shaking at the energy exerted just to stay standing. He tried to take a step to go, but began to fall as Gin caught him, and helped him to get steady again.**

**"Izuru, I already said I'd carry ya back, so don't try ta do it yerself. Yer just gonna hurt yerself, and then ya ain't gonna be able ta help me at all." Kira accepted Gin's command and grabbed his captain's shoulders after Gin had turned his back to Kira and backed up close enough so that Kira could grab on. Gin took Wabisuke before Kira could do it, and then bent slightly and grabbed Kira's thighs, lifting him up.**

**Kira whimpered, as the hurt from training so intensely finally caught up to him. He grabbed onto Gin tighter as his body began to throb with worse and worse pain. **

**"See Izuru. Ya should listen ta me more often, then ya wouldn't be hurtin' as much." he chuckled again, and then flash-stepped back to his room. **

**When they got there, Gin laid Kira on his futon, then put Wabisuke and Shinsou over on the table in his room. Coming back over, he wiped Kira down with a towel to get all the sweat off his now freezing body. Kira was so tired, he didn't even try to stop anything that his captain was doing. **

**"Tsk, tsk Izuru. I wonder what would happen ta ya if ya were in a different squad. I don't think ya would have lasted this long-"**

**Gin stopped as Kira shakily raised his hand to touch his captain's cheek. "I wouldn't be like this if I was in a different squad because I only work hard to help **_**you.**_** If it's not you, then I don't feel motivated to do anything. I'm **_**your **_**loyal puppy." Gin's smile got bigger and he leaned over Kira's shaking body, and kissed his cheek.**

**"Thank ya Izuru. I'm really happy ya said that ta me. Now I know that yer gonna be faithful ta me forever." Gin laid down next to Kira, so that Gin's chin sat on the top of Kira's shoulder, and their cheeks were rubbing against one another. Gin grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them, then wrapped both his arms around Kira to keep him warm, and to keep him close. **

**Kira was surprised by Gin's actions and couldn't move for a second, not knowing what he should do. Then he realized that his captain was actually embracing him. He snuggled in closer to Gin, grabbing at his clothes to get as close as possible. Gin chuckled as he felt Kira's body heat up. Kira blushed deeply as he realized why his captain was laughing, and tried to push him away, but he was too weak to move his captain.**

**Gin moved in next to Kira's ear to playfully whisper to him. "Well Izuru. Yer body's so tired but it can still do that? Yer either faking yer tiredness, or ya just really like me." Kira couldn't see his captain's smirk as he cringed. Gin was rubbing Kira's crotch where he now had an erection. **

**"Wow Izuru. Yer so easily exited ain't ya? All we did was lay together and you get like this. Am I really that amazin' to ya?" Gin nibbled Kira's ear as Kira began to pant. Even with Gin just rubbing him through his uniform felt so good.**

**"Captain Ichi...maru... I can't..." Kira wrapped his arms around his captain's neck and closed his eyes as Gin chuckled once again. **

**"Just a bit of rubbin' and yer ready ta cum? Such a silly boy." Gin stopped rubbing and moved his hand away. He heard Kira whimper at the loss of his touch.**

**"Now now Izuru. Did ya think I would stop there? I ain't that nice that I'm gonna stop now just because yer tired. Yer the one that said those things ta me and have become this excited, so I take that as ya want me ta do this ta ya." Gin moved so that he was now over Kira, and Kira still had his arms wrapped around his captain's neck. **

**Gin kissed the tip of Kira's nose then began playing with his hair. "Yer so cute Izuru."**

**Kira blushed even more at the compliment, and then gasped as he felt Gin's erection against his own. He let out a small moan, and began moving his hips to help satisfy himself. He felt embarassed that he was doing this, and to his captain nonetheless, but it felt so good to be this close to Gin that Kira couldn't stop himself.**

**"Calm down Izuru. I want a chance ta do somethin' before ya finish. And ya don't want ta get yer clothes dirty." He leaned forward slightly, his lips hovering over Kira's, but not touching. Kira whimpered that his captain had stopped his movement and tried to pull him down closer, but was too weak to do so. **

**Gin chuckled, and Kira realized his captain was teasing him again. He wanted the captain to kiss him, but he knew that Gin wouldn't move until Kira did it himself. Impatience for his captain's kiss overtook him and he lifted head up as much as he could and slammed their lips together. He felt Gin's smile widen on his lips before Gin pushed back into the kiss. Kira let his head drop again as Gin continued. Gin's tongue moved into Kira's mouth and licked his teeth to try to get Kira to open up more to let him in. The lieutenant did so and Gin shoved his tongue right into Kira's salivating mouth. **

**Both moved their tongues around on the other's as Gin started to undo Kira's belt. Kira let go of Gin's neck and did the same for his captain without either stopping the kiss. They both discarded the belts to the side, then Kira grabbed around Gin's neck again as they began to kiss more roughly. Saliva leaked down the side of Kira's cheek as their tongues moved quickly in each other's mouths. They continued kissing for awhile until Gin broke away to let them breathe. **

**Kira panted and stared up at his captain. To Kira, Gin's movements were too slow. He felt like they had been there hours already, just kissing each other. He wanted Gin to get right to the point of what they were doing. He began moving their erections together again and pulled his head up again as much as he could until he was closer to Gin's ear so he could whisper to him. **

**"Please... Captain... I want... I want... " Gin pushed Kira back down and sat up so he was straddling Kira's stomach. The lieutenant whined at the loss of Gin's closeness and Gin just chuckled as usual.**

**"Izuru ya need ta stop strainin' yerself. Just sit there and let me do the rest." Gin opened Kira's top and gently helped Kira get his shaking arms out of it. The night air caught Kira's chest and he shivered now that his upper half was naked.**

**Gin bent down and licked Kira's ear before continuing to lick down his neck and getting to his chest. Kira arched his back as he felt the saliva on his skin. Gin stopped at Kira's nipples and licked each one, getting a moan out of Kira both times. He then slid back so that he was sitting on Kira's legs and continued to kiss and lick at Kira's stomach as he pulled down the bottoms of his lieutenant's uniform.**

**Kira's body shook terribly, and he couldn't distinguish anymore whether it was from tiredness, the cold air, or the fact that he wanted Gin so badly that it made him sick. He arched his back and moaned loudly as Gin took Kira's erection into his mouth. Kira was enjoying getting this treatment, but he still just wanted Gin to hurry up. He grabbed at Gin's hair and pulled his head off his crotch. **

**He was panting heavily and was sweating all over as he lifted his head once again to tell his captain just what he wanted. "Don't worry... about that... I want you... to do it **_**now.**_**.. Please Captain... I want you." Kira's head fell back as his little remaining strength was used. He lay there, sprawled naked on the floor panting and eyeing his captain to see his response.**

**Gin sat there, also eyeing his lieutenant. They both sat still in silence as Kira waited for his captain to do something. Gin then stood and quickly removed all his clothes, lunging back down at Kira and positioning himself between the lieutenant's thighs. He then lifted Kira's legs up so he was nearly bent in half, his knees resting on his chest. Kira didn't protest to the position. He was too tired now, and he just wanted Gin so badly.**

**"Before we start, I need ta prepare ya. I don't want ta hurt ya after all." Gin bent his head in front of Kira's entrance and began to lick it. Kira arched at the pleasure that shot through him and moaned again. Gin then stuck his tongue into Kira's hole causing Kira to moan louder. Gin smiled and continued to lick inside and out to get it wet enough. **

**As he did so, Kira impatiently sucked on three of his fingers, then slid them down to where Gin's mouth was. Gin backed his head up, and Kira shoved all three fingers in at once. He yelled at the stretch, but knew just where to touch in order to feel good. He rubbed against his prostate, as his overly salivating mouth leaked once again. His moans grew louder as he came closer and closer to climax.**

**Gin grabbed his hand and pulled the fingers out. "Not without me Izuru." Gin let Kira's legs go, and Kira rested them on Gin's shoulders. Gin lined himself up at Kira's entrance and shoved in quickly, going all the way. Kira's back arched, and he groaned at the stretch that was **_**much**_**wider than his three fingers. Gin pushed lightly on Kira's stomach to get him to flatten again. "Just relax Izuru. I'll make it feel good." Kira took a deep breath as Gin slowly pulled out to the very tip, then roughly shoved back in. Kira's eyes widened and he moaned as Gin rubbed against his prostate. **

**"Hit it on my first try. Ain't it amazin' Izuru?" Gin smiled and he started to tease his lieutenant again by moving as slow as he could while still getting some pleasure out of it for himself, and still hitting Kira's prostate. **

**Kira whimpered once again and tried to moves his hips, but had no strength left to do so. He then reached down to try to pump himself but Gin smacked his hand away. **

**"If ya want somethin' Izuru, then ya just have ta tell me." Gin grabbed Kira's erection and squeezed hard. Kira yelled at the pain and looked up at his captain, blushing. **

**"Please Captain Ichimaru... I want you to... to..." Kira couldn't pant out the last part. He was too tired to talk anymore.**

**"Ta do what Izuru?" Gin laughed. He stopped moving and started to pull out.**

**Kira grabbed Gin's arm to stop him and in one outward breath yelled at Gin with his little reserved strength. "FASTER AND HARDER!" He then collapsed again, ready to pass out.**

**"Good boy." Gin said and pushed back in roughly, hitting Kira's prostate again. Kira felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him but he couldn't do anything because he was so tired. His face scrunched up as he felt himself nearing his climax, while Gin moved in and out of him quickly, his smile slightly distorted from his own pleasure. Kira felt himself getting close again, and Gin sensed it too. He grabbed Kira's erection again as he continued to piston in and out of his lieutenant. **

**Kira made a small noise at the rejection of letting him finish, and Gin bent over to whisper in his ear. "Almost Izuru. Just wait." Kira nodded as much as he could, as Gin sat back up and kept roughly thrusting in and out, never missing Kira's prostate as he did so.**

**Kira couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cum and thought he might die if he didn't. He felt it coming and hoped that Gin's tight grip wouldn't stop him from climaxing. Gin's movements became eratic as he started to near the end as well and let go of Kira's erection to bend over him, with his hands on each side of Kira's shoulders to steady himself, and thrust as hard as he could to make sure both would get to the end.**

**As soon as Gin let go of him, Kira lost it. He felt the best pleasure he'd ever experienced shoot through him as his liquid went all over both their stomachs. Kira lay panting with his eyes closed as he heard Gin also reach his climax and felt his hot liquid in his body. Gin collapsed next to Kira and grabbed the nearest piece of cloth to wipe them down with. **

**After he discarded the cloth, Gin grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around the two of them as he snuggled close to Kira. Kira felt so tired, and so comfortable in Gin's arms he fell asleep right away, but not before hearing one last thing out of his captain.**

**"I love ya, loyal puppy."**

**THE END**


End file.
